


Light in the Darkness

by Shastakine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastakine/pseuds/Shastakine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kakashi are involved and challenge the norms of typical relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

Your team entered into Konoha, and you glanced up at the sky. It was sunset now, just past seven in the evening. The sky was lit up with oranges, reds, and purples streaking across wispy clouds floating high in the dusky sky. Your team of three hurried through the evening’s busy streets to the Hokage’s mansion. Your heart skipped a beat. It had been two long weeks since Kakashi had sent you on a mission, and you were eager to see him again.

You were lost in your thoughts of the last time you and he had spent time together, and before you knew it, you and your fellow shinobi were standing at the Hokage’s office door. Your team leader knocked on the door, and you heard Kakashi’s voice invite you all to enter, which the three of you did quickly and knelt before the desk.

“The delivery mission to Hidden Waterfall is complete and without incident,” your leader reported.

“Good to hear. You may disperse now, you’ll have five days off before I deploy you for the next mission,” he said in a professional tone, but he looked past the other team members, his visible eye staring directly into your [e/c] eyes. He hadn’t even greeted you yet upon returning from the mission, and with that powerful stare of his you could already feel heat rising to your cheeks. You knew what that look meant. _He’s got a scene already?! I wonder what he has in mind this time,_ you thought eagerly.

The three of you exited the building and went your separate ways. You headed through town towards your own house at the southern edge of Konoha. It was dark now, but the streets still bustled with a good sized crowd of people. You smiled; there was just nothing like coming home. You stopped and got a small something to eat; it appeared that you might not get a chance to for a little while otherwise, if Kakashi’s expression when you were in his office was any indication. Your heart raced a little faster; you wondered with impatient anticipation when he would strike, the thrill of not knowing exactly when or where was one of the pieces you loved most. You ducked down a narrow alleyway, a shortcut through a shadier area of town to your house. You feared the possible threats very little; you were a jonin, after all.

You hadn’t traveled too far into the empty alley before you heard someone drop down behind you, but he was too quick for you to respond before he pinned you face first against the wall in the shadows.

“Even a jonin shouldn’t head through a sketchy area of town like this on her own,” Kakashi’s voice growled into your ear, his warm breath tickling your neck.

_He’s already taken his mask off._ “Have you lost your mind? We’re not that far from the market, someone will see. Or hear,” you whispered urgently, squirming against him in futility. He pressed himself up against you even more tightly, and below his waistline you could feel just how much he had missed you in the two weeks that you had been gone. You blushed fiercely and felt his hands on your hips pulling them close to his own, his breathing deep and fingers wandering up and down your thighs.

“That’s the best part,” he whispered into your ear, nibbling on your ear lobe as his hands pulled your headband down over your eyes. Your relationship with Kakashi was a bit complicated; each and every time you and he spent time together like this you thought of all the random events that happened to bring you two to this point. You were a substitute on a mission he had been sent on, just a chance meeting. It was no fairy tale romance; you hadn’t known him from childhood like some of the other shinobi in the village. It wasn’t love at first sight or anything like that, although you would admit that he struck you as attractive when you first met him. An easy friendship developed between you two rather quickly, joking and unusually comfortable, but he kept many secrets to himself, that much you could tell. You didn’t pry, even from rumors you knew that he was a very private person, and as you got to know him a little better, you saw and respected how true that was. Even now, you knew very little about his life prior to his service in the Anbu. Your friendship turned romantic one night when you and he were drinking together, and both of you got just a little too tipsy. Somewhere in the drunken conversation that was now somewhat hazy in your memory he found out that you preferred rather… unconventional types of nighttime activity, which he found particularly interesting as they aligned quite nicely with his own interests. 

You knew that you meant a great deal to him, however, even if you knew little about his past. He had a great deal of trust in you, in his own quirky ways. He trusted that you would be discreet about your relationship with him. He worried about you being kidnapped and tortured, to be used against him; not everyone was excited about the radical changes occurring in the shinobi world, something he was helping to progress and build. And yet even though he worried about you, he still trusted in your strength; he sent you on every mission you were qualified for, regardless of the risk, trusting that you would return to Konoha alive, if not always completely safe and sound. But, he still wouldn’t let you see his face, even now, after all the different scenarios you and he had played out together. Your headband always covered your eyes when you were with him, and he trusted that you wouldn’t take it off out of respect for him.

“Kakashi, shouldn’t we take this a bit further into the alley, to a little bit more private area?” you turned your blinded eyes towards him now, a little more insistence in your voice. He turned you around fully to face him.

“No,” he answered, voice stern now. Ah, here it was; yes, the scene had started. He had chosen the timing and the place, now all you could do is run with it. You felt him wind a rope around your wrists and lift your hands above your head; then he tied it off to a nearby pipe. If you truly didn’t want to be in this particular place or didn’t like the scenario he’d set up; you could use your word and he’d stop. But as his lips captured yours and began to dance across your jawline and down your neck, your excitement began to build. You tilted your head back in enjoyment of the feeling of his lips, giving him greater access to nip at the base of your neck and collarbone. He was right; your exhibitionist side was very much enjoying his choice of locale. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around your torso, sliding his hands down your back and gripping your ass to grind into you. You moaned breathily and wrapped a leg around his, pulling him closer. You leaned your head forward again, wanting to kiss him again, and he leaned towards you, stopping just a breath away from kissing you. You pulled against the rope, slightly annoyed that he would keep himself just barely out of your reach. But frustrating you, tormenting you like this; it was all part of his fun. He let his lips ghost just barely against yours, to tease you with only a hint of what you wanted.

He began to kiss you everywhere but your lips, tickling your collarbone, ears, arms, anywhere that wasn’t where you wanted him most. You pulled harder against the rope and turned your head every which way trying to meet his mouth with yours; every time you got too close, he’d bite down to give you a reminder that he was leading, not you. And each bite earned him a cry of pain mixed with pleasure; music to his ears.

His hands found the front of your jacket and he unzipped it, then fondled you through the front of the tight midriff shirt you were wearing underneath. A needy whine escaped your lips; you felt him smirk against your shoulder. “I want to see how much noise I can get out of you before someone hears,” he growled with a lusty voice.

“Kakashi…” you moaned into his hair tickling your cheeks as he worked his head downwards and his hands worked your shirt upwards. You felt fingers on your bare skin now, squeezing and rubbing your breasts, and then pinch your nipples. Words failed you now under his touch, a squeal escaped your throat, and you quickly bit your lip to prevent any further sound from leaving you. Damn, you really had missed him just as much as he apparently had missed you.

He pulled away from you, and your body suddenly felt too cold, too empty in the space between your legs that he had been occupying. You grunted out a pout and pulled your arms against the rope again. He was standing just barely out of the range of where you could move; if you pulled hard enough you could still feel his body heat radiating from where he stood just inches in front you. You heard him unzip his own jacket next, then the ruffling of fabric as he removed his shirt. Then all was quiet; even the market was silent now, evidently it had gotten late enough that everyone had gone home. Perhaps he had known that by the time he got you to the point where you were screaming for him no one would be around. Clever indeed, not that you expected anything less. “Kakashi?” you asked hesitantly into the night, a sultry tone of want still in your voice.

You heard a snicker close by; he had moved from his spot in front of you, but you weren’t exactly sure to where; the echo in the alley made it difficult to pinpoint. “You look so sexy stripped half naked and whining for me. How much do you want it?” he asked, still close by, but his voice reverberated softly in the darkness.

“Please, come over here. Don’t leave me here all tied up like this,” you begged into the night. “I want to feel you next to me.”

“Just next to you? That’s a bit disappointing,” he said with mock hurt in his voice.

This turned him on more than any other part of the scenes you two played out together; you begging for him. He wanted you to say it, plead for him to make love to you, to satisfy you in ways only he could do. And he loved that no matter how many times he made you say it, you still were embarrassed to do so and tripped awkwardly over the words. “I… want you… in-inside of me,” you said softly, crimson painting across your cheeks.

Suddenly you felt the warmth of his skin meeting yours; his hands gently holding your cheeks, his lips were on yours, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth, dominating the space and owning it. He pulled back after a minute, wrapping his arms back around your middle, leaving you gasping for more. “I was inside you with that kiss, is that all you want?” he said huskily, holding your bare chest flush against his own by the small of your back, pressing your hips against his own as well.

The crimson spread from your cheeks to your ears. You knew those words wouldn’t be enough, but you had hope that maybe he had missed you desperately enough that you could get away with just that little amount of dirty talk. You rested your head against his and whispered into his ear, “I want your cock in my pussy.”

You heard him groan in triumphant pleasure. “Such naughty words coming from such a good girl. I’ll give you what you want,” he growled into the base of your neck, biting down just hard enough to leave a mark and causing you to squeal again. You bit your lip again, but it was getting increasingly difficult to hold back your pleasured cries. His lips continued to dance along your chest and neck, leaving marks to claim you as his wherever they went. You felt hands at your belt buckle now, undoing your pants, then he slid them down just above your knees, panties and all, and rubbed your clit with a few fingers. You moaned out loud and bucked into his hand, you could feel him smile against your skin. 

You squirmed your hands in the rope tying you up; you ached to run your fingers through his hair, to feel his muscles under your fingertips, to stroke him and torture him with pleasure like he enjoyed torturing you. But he would only give you something if you begged for it, and that was only if he would give you what you wanted at all. “Let me touch you,” you asked, desire reverberating through every word.

“No,” he answered simply and he removed his hands from you; your hands fought the rope harder. You heard his own belt clink and the rustle of more fabric as he pushed his own pants down just enough so that they were out of the way. You felt his hardness rub where his fingers had previously been between your legs and you pressed your hips against his, but he still didn’t enter you.

“Please,” you begged, grinding against him, but you got no answer and no response from him, just more teasing as he built the friction up against your exterior. He lowered his head and licked your breast, then nibbled on your nipple. You arched your back in pleasure, freeing a sensual moan, no longer caring if anyone heard. The way he touched and tasted your body, you dared anyone to feel the way he was making you feel and not make any noise.

“Please what?” he asked tauntingly against the skin of your chest.

You didn’t hesitate. “Please fuck me,” you gasped, and he thrust into you, hard and fast, the way you and he both liked it best. One arm wrapped around your waist and lifted you off the ground, pinning you against the wall while he kissed you fiercely and pushed deep into you. The other reached up and untied the rope at last, and your hands immediately found their way into his hair, then ran down his arms and traced his collarbones. You kicked your pants off to be able to wrap your legs around his waist and pull him closer and deeper into you. You wished you had more hands, you couldn’t touch enough of him at once. You wanted to feel everything about him all at once; you couldn’t get enough of Kakashi’s body, outside of or inside of you. You moaned throatily in earnest now, your voice echoing loudly against the walls of the deserted alley.

“I think someone’s heard, a light just turned on in a window a little ways down from us,” he said as he continued to plunge into you, deeper and harder with each motion. You could feel the bricks of the wall behind you scratching you through your jacket, but you didn’t care. There was nothing else in the world but Kakashi right now. Konoha could be burning down around you and you wouldn’t be aware of it; all you could feel is Kakashi, all you could hear is his voice, all you could smell was sweat and sex, all you could taste was his mouth and his face. And all you could see was the darkness of your headband.

“I don’t care, don’t stop, I’m almost there,” you groaned desperately. You were breathing heavily and a coil was winding tightly in your core, you were so close. You could feel him throbbing in you as well, he was almost there, too. “Give me what I want. I want to feel all of you in me,” you pleaded with the neediest voice you’d heard escape you yet.

Your desire pushed him over the edge, and your legs tightened around his waist as sparks burst behind your eyes and your hips bucked hard as the coil finally exploded, “God, Kaka--!”

He covered your mouth quickly before you could scream his name out, but he let you grind against him until you were fully satisfied before he removed his hand. Then you felt his lips on yours again, not demanding this time, but gentle and sweet and full of care. Words always felt awkward to you both following your scenes together; he preferred to simply show you how he felt about you through his actions. His arms held you protectively against him; his rapid heartbeat pounded in time next to your own. He let you slide back down the wall and stand back on the ground again, but you didn’t want to let go of him yet. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head against his shoulder. You hoped against hope that he would come back to your house with you tonight, or that he would ask you to come with him. The strong feelings you two had for each other were difficult to manage when he wanted to keep your relationship under everyone’s radar as much as possible. You felt like your heart would break if you had to leave him and go home alone yet again. If that happened, it wouldn’t be the first time you cried after a scene having to part from him and pretend that you weren’t in love with the Hokage.

You both stood for a long time in the alleyway, just holding each other and not saying a word. Neither of you even got dressed; in fact, he didn’t put his mask back on and you didn’t take off your headband. Perhaps if you two just stayed holding each other like that, then time would stop and you could just stay here in this euphoria forever. Kakashi started time up again, however, but not in any way you could have ever predicted.

One of his hands reached up and pulled your headband off. You squeezed your eyes shut, knowing that he still hadn’t put his mask back on yet, and you were sure that he would not want you to see his face. It was a bizarre move on his part, and it left you feeling more than a little uncomfortable. His words stunned you next. “Look at me.”

Your jaw dropped open; you thought you knew what you wanted to ask, but the connection between mind and mouth had recently been severed. You closed your mouth and swallowed, unwilling to open your eyes until you knew for sure that he indeed wanted you to see his face. “Kakashi, are you sure that you want me to see you without your mask? And why now, of all times?”

“Yes. Open your eyes,” he confirmed, answering one question but not the other. 

Hesitantly, you opened them, but you cast your eyes downward, eyeing his abs, rather than risk looking him in the face. It dawned on you that your reluctance wasn’t just questioning if this was something he truly wanted, it was that being able to see anything at all following a scene was very strange for you. In every scene that you and he had ever created, without exception, you were blindfolded. Having your sense of sight back now was foreign and even a bit frightening. His hand lifted your chin up and whether you wanted to or not, you were looking him in the face.

Your heart skipped a beat once again; this was becoming a regular occurrence and you hoped that it wouldn’t have any adverse effects on your health. You had guessed that he was handsome under the mask; you weren’t surprised, but the new sight was breath-taking none the less. Not that you were so childish as to be dumbstruck by an attractive face; it was more so that you were seeing a part of him you knew no one else had ever seen. It wasn’t about his face at all; it was that he was letting his guard down and letting you in to a private part of himself. His eyes sparkled into yours and he grinned, you couldn’t help but return his radiant smile.

“I love you,” you said, before you even realized the words had escaped your lips. Your eyes widened, you covered your mouth and started to pull away, but he held you in place next to him and rested his forehead against yours. 

“Don’t pull away, that’s why I wanted you to see my face. I knew that if I had my mask on, it’d be something separating you and me and I wanted to know how you really felt, deep down. Because I love you, too. And it just didn’t seem right for us to love each other and not even have you know what I look like,” he said gently, still smiling. Suddenly you felt warm all over, and your heart lit up like fireworks. Tears filled your eyes, but you weren’t really sure why; you were so very happy right then.

“Stay with me tonight. Or let me come stay with you, I don’t care. I just don’t want to leave you tonight, like we have every other night,” you pleaded with him as the sparkling drops began to drip from the corners of your eyes. He didn’t answer you, but he leaned in and kissed them away. You were disappointed and willed any more tears to stop flowing down your face as the two of you got dressed, but as you turned to go, he caught your hand with his and stopped you. Then he turned and started walking in the direction of your house, pulling you close behind him. Your eyes dried and your smile lit up the dark while you wrapped your arm in his, and the two of you walked to your home to fall asleep next to each other peacefully through the night.

Even upon waking the next morning, you didn’t want to leave your bed, let alone your house. You gladly would have stayed there forever with him, if there wasn’t a village to defend and shinobi world to reform. Someday, when the world calmed down and peace was more than just a dream, you hoped he would let you stand at his side while he led Konoha into a new era.


End file.
